<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brunch by kronprinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761991">Brunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronprinz/pseuds/kronprinz'>kronprinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transistor (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronprinz/pseuds/kronprinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on Drabble Night hosted on r/fanfiction discord server.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Kendrell/Grant Kendrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on Drabble Night hosted on r/fanfiction discord server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, when they had a lot on their hands, Grant and Asher would try to have their lunch break a little earlier than usual and eat brunch down at the Terrace Plaza. A small rendez-vous, just to spend some together.</p><p>They were sitting at a table just now, enjoying each other’s company. Asher sipped his coffee and Grant fumbled with his tie. Suddenly he glanced up, cleared his throat and asked: </p><p>“What would you think of us... getting married?”</p><p>Asher’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p>“Would we still have brunches like this?”</p><p>Grant nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Then I am in favour.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>